Life with Alyssa 1 Finding Her
by OmegaLeader-Jet
Summary: A series I have wrote on other websites and got good review wanted to see what you guys think. Enjoy!


The sun rise made my eyes hurt when I woke up, it was a cool day about fifty degrees. I was still wondering looking for someone to accept a lone wolf like me. The sun shined through the little crease in my lonesome den. It meant it was time for me to wake up. I rose from my bed which was a little saddening knowing I might not come back to. I put out the fire which kept me warm, it was back to the cold bitterness which I was really unpleasement. I picked up a few things that I would need for the search. A flashlight, lighter and any food I can savage of my left overs. Everything seemed ready and prepared and I was ready to go off and look for that one girl I can call mine.

I set off in the west away from the deeper woods; it gave me an ominous look which did not make feel that safe feeling that I would like to have. The place I was going was a less packed forest; birds were chirping their soothing music, available food everywhere, and the sound of howling in the distance. I walked closer and closer to the howling, I knew there would be a couple wolves. I got closer, they seemed to be hunting and got their game, I went in letting my ears down and showing I was friendly any way I can.

"Hello there" I said as respectful as I could.

"What do you want you lone wolf scum" they let off menacing growls.

"I wanted to know-"

"Get out of our territory" the men were in attack mode. I as well got into attack mode ready to take both them down. The moment was tense everything felt silent, then one of the males attacked. He got at the feet, I wanted to whine but I didn't to give a sign of weakness. The other wolf stood and just watched, it gave me the chance to get the wolf that had my foot. I got his ear with my razor sharp teeth; all I could hear was his whines. He let the pressure of his mouth of my foot, I could see he made me bleed quite a bit, but his ear was no better. Then the other wolf got in the fight and tackled me to the grown.

"Get off, you'll pay for that."

I rolled over toppling him over and went for his neck and took a bite.

"Ahh! Ok, ok, stop we give in" they started walking back

"Now stay away." I gave off a vicious growl. They yelped and ran off.

"Heh, cowards"

"Not too bad"

I looked around to see who was talking, it was girl.

"Hi my name is Alyssa, so whats your name" she got wagged her tail in my face.

"Hi, my name is Jet" She looked beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. The sunlight made her hair and face lust, her eyes were baby blue, and all I could say was "Wow!"

"So you're a lone male?" she looked at me and laid on the ground.

"Yes, you are a lone female, correct? She nodded.

"Hmm... well look at that seems we both need someone we can call ours."

"Indeed we do" we started pacing a bit to the east.

"So, tell me about yourself Jet." I looked her and smiled

"Well I am an Alpha, I'm a fighter, but I can be very generous"

Alyssa smiled "Well am an Alpha, I'm a lover, I'm kind, but if you mess with me I'll bring all hell out on you" She winked at me and chuckled a bit.

"You have a home, Jet?"

"No I move from time to time so I usually leave my old one behind" She was taking me somewhere but I wasn't sure where, I could hear something, the sounds of talking and laughter.

"Let me introduce you to my friends, you ok with that?"

"Ya sure, that won't want to fight will they"

"Hehe, no don't worry"

We walked up to the little group of three.

"Hey Alyssa, who is he" the one male let off a little growl and got in attacking position. I also got in the attacking position but before we got in a brawl Alyssa spoke up.

"Stop it you two!" we both paid attention to her, "Jet this is Jake, Jake this is Jet"

"Sorry there Jet, didn't know you have become acquainted with Alyssa"

"You guys don't mine him living with us, do you? She looked around and everyone gave a nod.

"But if you slip up or do one false move I will-"

"Stop it Shadow", a girl said then looked backed at me, "Sorry, hi my name is Elena"

"Well hi Elena nice to meet you"

I gave off a yawn, it was a little bit late and I was tired so I was ready to hit the sack.

'Ok, let me show you my room"

She took me into a hallway where there was a glimpse of light.

"Well here is your room, the bathroom is down the hall" I went straight to the bed and just lyed there to fall asleep. Alyssa giggled a bit, "Goodnight sleepy head"

"Goodnight"


End file.
